December 2008 Commencement
The December 2008 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2008 and Fall 2008 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 18 at 6:30 p.m., then Friday, December 19 at 6:30 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 20 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COE and COS Second ceremony: COEHD Third ceremony: COLFA 1 and COPP Fourth ceremony: COB 1 and COLFA 2 Fifth ceremony: COA and [COB 2 Marshals University Marshals *Ronald L. Bagley *R. J. David Frego *Michael J. Gilbert *Daniel R. Hollas *Bertha Perez College of Architecture *John H. Alexander, Department of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture College of Business *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *James E. Groff, Department of Accounting *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Joel G. Saegert, Department of Marketing *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Marye C. Tharp, Department of Marketing *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management *Veronda F. Willis, Department of Accounting College of Education and Human Development *Felecia M. Briscoe, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Blanche Desjean-Perrotta, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Marcheta Evans, Department of Counseling *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Department of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Elizabeth Murakami Ramalho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Department of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Efstathios E. Michaelides, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Dawnlee J. Roberson, Department of Biomedical Engineering *Jose Weissmann, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Paul T. Alessi, Department of Philosophy *Bridget A. Drinka, Department of English *Ann R. Eisenberg, Department of Psychology *Mansour El-Kikhia, Department of Political Science and Geography *Laura J. Levi, Department of Anthropology *Gregory G. Manley, Department of Psychology *Viviana C. Rojas, Department of Communication *Kent T. Rush, Department of Art *James C. Schneider, Department of History College of Public Policy *Richard D. Hartley, Department of Criminal Justice *John D. McCluskey, Department of Criminal Justice *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Janis K. Bush, Department of Environmental Sciences *Kathleen C. Mittag, Department of Mathematics *Betty S. Travis, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Gayle Nicholl, Associate Professor of Architecture College of Business *Pamela C. Smith, Associate Professor of Accounting *Karan Bhanot, Associate Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Bruce G. Barnett, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Ellen R. Clark, Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Thelma L. Duffey, Professor of Counseling *Maria E. Franquiz, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Marie A. Miranda, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Raymond V. Padilla, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Wayne E. Wright, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Sos S. Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Anson J. Ong, Professor of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ronald C. Binks, Professor of Art *Norma Cantu, Professor of English *LaGuana Gray, Assistant Professor of History *Dennis Olsen, Professor of Art *Sonia Saldivar-Hull, Professor of English College of Public Policy *Jerome P. Keating, Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Stephan B. H. Bach, Associate Professor of Chemistry *Mathew J. Gdovin, Associate Professor of Biology *David M. Johnson, Assistant Professor of Chemistry *Garry Sunter, Associate Professor of Biology *O. W. Van Auken, Professor of Biology *Hongjie Xie, Assistant Professor of Geological Sciences Honors College *Marian A. Aitches, Senior Lecturer of History *Robert M. Baron, Professor of Architecture *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Srinivasan V. Rao, Associate Professor of Information Systems *Eric R. Swanson, Professor of Geological Sciences UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *Stephanie Estrada, Guitar *John Harris, Guitar *Manuel A. Posada, Guitar *Martin Sanchez Jr., Guitarron *John Padilla, Trumpet *Evaristo E. Rangel, Trumpet *Laura Vega, Trumpet *Jesus Martinez, Vihuela *Joshua Zepeda, Vihuela *Ruben R. Gonzalez, Violin *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Daisy Rios, Violin *Luis C. Robles, Violin *Carlos Torres, Violin *Christina J. Trongone, Violin *Mario E. Zavala, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2008-2009 at UTSA